


Begin Again

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Coffee Shops, Drabble, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Marriage, Modern Era, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, "Begin Again"A little drabble I wrote to warm up.





	Begin Again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe  
I watched it begin again

 

“A strawberry iced tea for you, hun.”  
The waitress dropped the plastic cup in front of Pidge on the circular wooden table. “Thank you.” They said dryly, typing back away at their laptop. A beautiful woman placed a black leather messenger bag on the other side of the table Pidge was sitting at. She had flowing platinum-almost white- curls that seemed to be getting into her face. Her chocolate dark skin looked soft and clear, her shimmering blue eyes looked sweet and kind. Pidge couldn't help staring. “I'm sorry, is it okay if I sit here?” The woman said. Pidge shook their head from her daze. “Yeah, yeah. Of course.” 

~~~~~~

It had been two years since Allura passed. They had been dating for a year when a car barrelling down the road had hit her. The lawsuit had only recently been resolved, with Pidge and Allura’s adoptive father, Coran, winning. They sat in the same coffee shop, having ordered a black coffee this time. They had had trouble sleeping after Allura’s passing, and they were now on prescription sleeping pills, and coffee had become their best friend over the past two years. A brown leather bag hit the table they was sitting at, and this time they didn't even look up from their laptop. “Uh, excuse me, can I sit here?” A voice that was light and golden hit their ears. They looked up at the girl, and saw messy straightened blonde hair, and purple eyes the color of the first violets blooming in the spring. Pidge moved their stuff a little over to the side to make room.  
“Yeah-uh, yeah of course!” 

~~~~~~

“I'm proud of you, Pidge.” Coran placed a hand on their shoulder. They had a wedding dress on, a sweetheart neckline and mermaid bottom, in a beautiful pure white color. Coran had become another father figure to Pidge since they started dating Allura, and now he was here, helping them at their wedding five years after Allura’s death. 

Coran helped them to the altar, before leaving to escort Romelle. Romelle was a orphan, so Coran had become a father figure to her as well. Soon enough, their beautiful bride walked down the aside, her dress with a long tulle train and off the shoulder lace. Pidge smiled and started crying tears of joy. 

~~~~~~

Pidge rushed to the hospital, Romelle freaking out in the passenger seat next to them. It had been three years since the wedding, making eight years since Allura passed. They had just gotten the news the mother that had chosen them to adopt her baby went into labor. Pidge pulled into the hospital parking lot and the two looked at each other, before Romelle took Pidge’s hand in her own and they walked into the hospital. 

Holding their new baby girl, they were asked if they had a name picked out. Neither hesitated with saying the name they had agreed on. 

“Allura.” 

~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
